No Girl Scout Camp Holes
by hot pnk
Summary: Selma, Jaimie, and Becca are sent to Green Lake. (Well it's better than JAIL!) PLEASE R&R! Capter FIVE is now UP(AT LAST!)! Chapter 6, ON THE WAY!
1. Here we are, Green Lake

Her family was very influential. Her father had paid the warden to admit Selma and her friends to camp Green Lake. ~-~-~-~-~-~ "At least it's better than JAIL." Said Selma Gonzales to her friends, trying to sound cheerful. The sight of the camp, she thought, was anything BUT cheerful.  
  
"Hey, wait.this looks like a BOY'S camp!" Rebecca Lewis shouted.  
  
"BRILLIANT! Becca! I didn't notice!" Jaimie Thomas shouted back.  
  
"You know, if you two had listened to me, and not snuck out, we would be enjoying our summer vacation right now! But OH NOOO!!! Y'all had to go out and get into a fight!" Said Selma, who was getting VERY angry with both of her friends.  
  
"No one forced you to come with us." Mumbled Jaimie.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!? If I'm not mistaken, it was my dad who got our asses out of jail! I'm not very PROUD of that, but it is the truth. Now, why don't we all stop fighting and look on the bright side. I'll bet we can get AWESOME tans-" Selma didn't finish speaking when..  
  
"Hello ladies." Said a man with an old voice. They looked at the speaker, who had motioned for them to follow him. He was a short, (and like his voice indicated) old man, with Elvis style hair.  
  
They reached what looked like his office, and sat down.  
  
"Well, you three have obviously been bad." He said, sarcastically. When no one said anything, he continued, "My name is Mr.Sir, you will call me by that when you talk to me."  
  
"No problem." Becca said, with a false smile. Knowing Becca, she probably just wanted to go to work and get it all over with. Becca had short black hair and large blue eyes. She was captain of the girl's soccer team at their school. Jaimie was a cheerleader, and her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She had sparkling grey eyes. Selma was tall, fit, and had shoulder length black hair, and dark eyes.  
  
"This is a work camp. You will dig holes to develop character." He said looking disgusted. "There is something I should tell you three. I don't LIKE IT that girls are being brought here. Even though it's only for two months, I DON'T LIKE IT. And while we're on the subject I don't like YOU. This isn't Girl Scout camp! You are expected to work." He said, standing up. "You will dig one hole everyday. It has to be 5 feet deep, and your five- foot shovel should fit in it. These," He started handing out orange uniforms, " are what you are expected to wear-"  
  
"OH MY GOD! This is what people who clean the streets wear! I am NOT putting that on! AND LOOK AT THOSE SOCKS!" Jaimie shouted, outraged at the very idea that they are to be wearing these disgusting garments. "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH OUR UNIFORMS MAAM?" Jaimie quickly shook her head no at the frustrated old man. She looked like she was going to cry. "GOOD! Now you each have two pairs. One is for work, the other for relaxation. Showers are only for four minutes, and you don't get to rest until you finish digging your hole. No exceptions, little girlies. Now this is Mr.Pendanski." He said, indicating to a little man who was running up to them. "He will be you counselor. You are in tent D." Mr.Pendanski entered Mr.Sir's office with a big smile. "Hello ladies." He said cheerily. "My name is Mr. Pendanski. You must be Jaimie, Selma, and Rebecca. Welcome to camp Green Lake!" Mr.Pendanski gave them a tour, and then took them to their 'tent'. He introduced them to the D tent boys and left. A boy called X-ray, (who looked absolutely smitten about having the only girls at camp in HIS tent) showed them their beds. Becca laughed as she said, "I am NOT sleeping in this hell hole. OR that bed for that matter. It smells like something died in it!" "Consider yourself luck. At least YOUR bed doesn't smell like PUKE." Selma said with a weak smile. ~-~-~-~-~- 


	2. First Holes

Author's note: Here it is! As promised, chapter 2!! I'd really like to thank SoftRainDrops03. I'm glad you like the story (. Oh well, ENJOY!!  
  
The next morning, Selma woke up with a headache. Jaimie, and Becca were also beginning to wake.  
  
"GOD! What time is it?" Becca asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"It's 4:30, Sky." Replied Magnet.  
  
Becca laughed, "Sky?! What, is that like my nick name now?"  
  
Magnet smiled, as a reply.  
  
"HEY! I want one! What's my nick name!?" Asked Jaimie.  
  
"Candy"  
  
Jaimie said nothing, then nodded, as if accepting her nickname.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Selma got into the shower, put on her 'Work' clothes, filled her canteen, and followed her friends and tent mates to the spot were they were supposed to be digging.  
  
"I can't believe this. It's still dark out here! Do you guys dig this early EVERYDAY?" Selma asked, amazed.  
  
"Yeah. You get used to it, Spark." Replied Caveman.  
  
"SAPRK!? THAT is my nick name?! It sounds like a DOG'S name!"  
  
"I picked it. You remind me of my dog, back home." Said Squid, calmly.  
  
"Oh. That's REAL LOVELY! I get sent to this goddamn place, AND I look like a dog now. Y'all are too much. AND I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING, BECCA! YOU TOO JAIMIE!" That gave both her friends a fit of giggles.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It was noon, and the girl's were waaay behind on their digging. It took them forever, (and a little help from the professionals) to get the shovels INSIDE the sand. Becca, being the sports freak that she was, was the only one who was doing Okay. Selma sighed, put her shovel down and went to get a drink of water.  
  
"HEY! Where are you going, Spark?" Shouted X-ray.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! I was just going to get a drink of water." Selma replied without turning around.  
  
"You can't. You have to wait for the water truck to get here."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I FORGOT. This is torture camp!" Selma said with a false grin.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The water truck slowly made it's way toward their spot. Selma quickly ran to where it was, and twisted open her empty canteen. She stood inline behind Zero, and her friends stood beside her. After she filled her canteen, and drank all the water she wanted. She started making her way back to her hole when someone stood in her way.  
  
"Want some advise?" Squid asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure..Why not." Selma replied.  
  
"Don't drink the last of your water till you see the water truck."  
  
He then turned and walked back to his hole. 


	3. SNAKE!

Author's note: Well here we are! Chapter 3! LOL. I never really thought I'd get the story THIS far! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing ;)  
  
Selma put down her shovel, and looked at her hands. They were burning from the heat and blisters. She moaned, and turned around to see how far behind she was on her digging, and there it was. A HUGE lizard!  
  
"Oh.My.God. SNAAAAKE!" She shouted.  
  
Jaimie screamed, and everyone heard a loud THUD.  
  
Everything happened so fast, the water truck was heading toward them at great speed, and Mr.Pendanski was running after it.  
  
Mr.Sir ran out of his truck, grabbed his gun, and shot what Selma thought was a snake right in the head. It was the most frightening thing Selma had ever seen.  
  
"That was no snake." He said calmly. "It was a yellow spotted lizard."  
  
Selma wasn't really listening to what Mr.Sir was saying. She quickly ran out of her hole, past the dead lizard, and right into Jaimie's hole.Jaimie was right there, sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Oh my God! Jaimie are you Okay!?" Selma tried to shake her awake. Becca was right behind her.  
  
"MR.SIRR!! JAIMIE'S PASSED OUT! .I think.." Becca shouted.  
  
Mr.Pendanski rushed over to them. When he saw Jaimie he said, "Oh dear. I'm going to take her back to the tent. I want all of you to finish your holes! Go on, back to work!"  
  
Selma and Becca managed to get Jaimie back on her feet, (she was still a little groggy, though) and helped her into the truck.  
  
"The warden still expects Jaimie's hole to be finished." Mr.Sir added gruffly.  
  
"UGH. I can't even dig my OWN hole, now they want an extra one!" Selma said, feeling very angry.  
  
"We'll help!" Said Caveman, cheerfully.  
  
"Aww! Thanks, that's very sweet of you!" Becca smiled.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The rest of the day wasn't as bad. Jaimie was Okay; she had the next day off too, though, since she wasn't feeling well.  
  
Zero finished his hole very quickly, Selma noticed, and then he started on Jaimie's. Squid and X-ray joined him, and then before she knew it, they were done. Selma thanked them all.  
  
Sqiud then asked if she needed help with HER hole. She was first taken aback, but then accepted his offer, she needed all the help she could get. Caveman, she noticed, was helping Becca. 


	4. REAL food

1 Week later  
  
"DADDY THE FOOD IS CRAP!" Selma screamed into the phone in Mr.Sir's office.  
  
"You aren't exactly in a 5 star hotel, now, are you?" Her father replied calmly.  
  
"Well, can't you do anything? I NEED PIZZA!" She said with a little hope in her voice.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Now, I have to go. It's CRAZY here at the office. I'm up to my eyeballs in paper work." He said, as he hung up the phone.  
  
The next day, D-tent got pizza for dinner.  
  
"WOW! Thank your dad for us, will you Spark?." Shouted X-ray, with a mouth full of cheese.  
  
"Sure." Smiled Selma.  
  
"MMM! I have never eaten this much ever!" Moaned Becca as they made their way to their tent.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Agreed Jaimie.  
  
That night, they all fell asleep with a full stomach for the first time in AGES.  
  
Author's note: Hey ppl! Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I think I've got writer's block! I PROMISE I'll write an extra long chapte 5 for ya ;) 


	5. The fight

The next day, Selma woke up to the sound of her tent mates dragging their feet around sleepily. She tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep when,  
  
"HEY!! Wake up sleepin' beauty! We gotta get diggin'!" Shouted Squid.  
  
"Mmmhhmm.." Selma mumbled.  
  
"Up, up up!" Becca shook her friend.  
  
"I AM up up up." Selma mumbled angrily.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Don't you wish you had suntan lotion right here and right now?!" Laughed Jaimie when they were all well into their digging that after noon.  
  
"Whatever, Jaimie" Replied Becca, who was clearly annoyed with the heat.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said a voice with a Western drawl. "If it isn't the D- tent girlies." Laughter was heard after that.  
  
Selma looked up out of her hole to see a tall, sneering, red headed boy with a couple of other goons standing with him.  
  
"Get lost, ass hole." Replied X-Ray, surprisingly calmly.  
  
"Why, need time to score with them bitches, D-trash?"  
  
"Take that back, scumbag!!" ZigZag shouted as he jumped out of his hole and attacked the 'scumbag'.  
  
It was all a big blurr after that. Squid also joined the action not far after ZigZag. In a few minutes, everyone seemed to be punching everyone else. Becca was cheering them on, Jaimie had her hand on her heart and was gasping every now and then. Selma just stared at them all and in her mind, seemed to find it funny, for no apparent reason  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Shouted Mr.Pendancekey after they all left the warden's office. She was surprisingly not the hot-headed person they all said she'd be. There were numerous stories about some poison nail polish that Selma really wasn't interested in. These days, she was thinking about the time she has to spend here. She was getting pretty sick of the whole idea of torture camp.  
  
"We told you!! We didn't do anything!" Shouted Becca innocently. "We were digging when that freak came and insulted us! It's HIS problem!"  
  
Selma looked at Jaimie. She looked very afraid, (that has been her look since they arrived at camp).  
  
"Yeah, he's always been on our case." Mumbled Caveman.  
  
"That's not the first time he dissed us, by the way!" Added Magnet.  
  
"Well, apparently, boys, you started the fist fight, and if it happens again..I ..You won't live to tell the tale!" Mr.Pendancekey threatened as he made his way to the counselors' tent.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Hey.. Selma.. Cumonnn... Time to get up.." Mumbled Jaimie sleepily.  
  
Selma groaned and said to herself, "Just ONE more month.. I can take this.. I'm a fighter.."  
  
They dug their holes, showered, changed and went into the wreck room. 'Just my luck' thought Selma. 'big red's in da house.'  
  
"Why, hello ladies." He smiled a sickly smile and he gave them a mock bow.  
  
"Get lost creep." Becca said, and motioned for her friends to follow her out. The three girls made their way back into their tent, thinking only of the good old days when they had a WORKING television set, and a life time supply of nachos, dip, and soda.  
  
They were too caught up with their thoughts to notice the D-Tent boys gathered up near the showers.  
  
"HEY LADIES!! Over here!!" shouted Zigzag.  
  
"What's up? "Asked Jaimie  
  
"Why ya'll stormin' off like that??" asked Armpit  
  
"We met with 'scumbag' in there and uhh..we really didn't want to get in trouble..AGAIN!" Jaimie said rolling .her eyes  
  
"did he bother you guys ?" Said X-Ray with a little happiness in his voice. "'Cause if he did we really don't mind having another lecture from Mr.Sir 'bout stupid delinquents gettin' in those goddamn stupid fights!" he said while imitating Mr.Sir's voice at the last part.  
  
"Well actually.. he d-"Jamie was trying to reply 'till she was cut off,  
  
"DIDN'T" Selma said while putting a fake smile and shoving her friends towards the tent.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking trying to tell them that !?" Selma said, trying to scold Jaimie.  
  
"WHAT ?! I was just trying to -"  
  
"START ANOTHER FIGHT ?!"Selma finished her sentence.  
  
"I think it's better if you raise your voice a little more so the WHOLE camp can hear you!" Becca pointed out, " And you know Selma, I um..kinda want a fight .HE IS a horrible little brat, and he's askin' for it! "  
  
"What ?! Did you forget why they put us here in the first place!?" Selma said, outraged at the very IDEA of a fight!  
  
"Hey don't get all moody on us! We just wanna have a little fun while we're here."Jamie mumbled  
  
"Fun? HERE? .. Are you out of your minds!? Okay, you know what? Do whatever you want! No need to listen to me!" Selma then glared at her two friends, she knew them well enough to know that they would get scared and do what she tells them to in the end.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 


End file.
